Complete & Utter Chaos
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: AU There are two private boarding schools in Odaiba, Japan. One for boys. one for girls. What happens when one of them burns down & the two bodies of students are forced to live & learn among each other in a single school? Chaos. FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I bet it's been a while since anybody has seen my name come up here! I am back into the world of fanfiction! After almost a year? God, I kind of think some angry people who read my stories should have come after me with pitchforks in an angry mob by now. But just the same, I am glad they have not! I figured this time around I'd try something a little different since in the past my previous fanfiction hasn't worked out! First things first...**

Type: **AU **(Alternate-Universe, which means that I am using the characters from Digimon, but never did they go through the Digital World or any other shenanigans like that. I only wish I could write that kind of fanfiction, but I have failed at it in the past).

Main Characters: 

**Sora Takenouchi- 17**

**Mimi Tachikawa- 17**

**Hikari Yagami- 16**

**Miyako Inoue- 16**

**Taichi Yagami- 17**

**Yamato Ishida- 17**

**Takeru Takaishi- 16**

**Daisuke Motomiya- 16**

**Ken Ichijouji- 16**

(Yes, typically Kari, Davis, Ken, T.K and Yolei would normally be all two years younger, or something along those lines, but again, AU).

Couples:

**-Tai/Sora**

**-T.K/Kari**

(These two are the only definite couples at the moment. I plan to play around with the rest of the characters).

Let's get started!

* * *

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter One

**By Nerdxx3

* * *

**

"That's one bad fire," Miyako "Yolei" Inoue commented, watching the television screen as her good friend Mimi Tachikawa brushed her long purple hair and was about to braid it for her. They had turned on the television in their dorm room just in time to see the news. Odaiba Academy for Boys had burned down earlier in the day. It was still unknown how the fire had started, but apparently it had burned to the ground. On the television a reporter was talking about it and how no one was killed in the fire and only a few staff members were injured. "Doesn't your brother go there?" Miyako asked, turning to Hikari "Kari" Yagami who was sitting on her bed, paging through a magazine.

The brunette nodded. "I talked to him earlier on the phone. He's thrilled because he's convinced that now he doesn't have to go to school anymore." She told them, turning to the next page in the magazine.

"Do you think they'll dump them all into the public school?" Sora Takenouchi wondered out loud. She sat cross-legged next to Kari, her short auburn hair pinned out of her face. She had a textbook in her lap and was mulling over the answer to a math problem.

"I think that would be kind of funny watching those boys struggle to go to public school." She said, beginning to braid Yolei's hair. The girls all laughed in unison before turning back to the television as they heard the matter they were all wondering about being discussed.

"There have been many questions arising from parents about where there children will attend school and until the building can be re-built, it has been decided that Odaiba Academy for Girls will accommodate them."

The four of them stopped listening after they heard that. Mimi stopped braiding Yolei's hair, Kari closed her magazine and Sora slammed shut her textbook because the value of X suddenly became less important. "What?" Yolei cried, being the first to speak.

There had always been two private boarding schools in Odaiba. One for boys and one for girls and then there was Odaiba Public High School. The private schools were on opposite sides of the town and they didn't interact much but they were built and owned by the same person over thirty years ago.

"They should be going to the public school! They can't…suddenly just let boys into an all girl school." Mimi ranted. "We're separated for a reason, if we wanted to be meshed together, we would go to the public school. And you know what public schools are like..." She trailed off.

"Complete and utter chaos." Sora finished for her, knowing how Mimi always described them even if she'd never set foot in one her entire life. Sora, on the other hand, used to attend public school and knew from experience that Mimi was correct on her assumption. Mixing boys and girls together in a learning environment was a horrible idea. Surely an idea proposed by mad people.

* * *

"You're kidding." Yamato "Matt" Ishida said. He couldn't believe the words that had just came out of his best friend's mouth.

"I just heard it on the news, Yamato. Doesn't that make it official?" Taichi "Tai" Yagami replied, keeping his cell phone pressed to his ear. He was at home for what felt like the first time in ages. Normally at this time he'd been hanging out in his dorm room with Matt and his other friends, listening to music, procrastinating on homework, or at soccer practice. Instead, he was sitting in his old bedroom at home that he used to share with his younger sister.

"I can't believe they're doing this to us. We have to go to their school? Do you know how miserable it's going to be to have to be guests? The girls will never let us hear the end of this." Matt rambled. "And don't call me Yamato. You know I hate that." He was sitting in his apartment, with his acoustic guitar in hand. When the fire alarm went off he was sitting outside playing it and although he'd lost nearly everything else in the fire, he was happy to still have his guitar.

His younger brother, Takeru "T.K" Takaishi was sprawled on the couch, flipping through the channels, still in his basketball uniform. He'd been at practice when the fire happened. He suddenly sat up alert and looked over at his brother for an explanation. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I know." Tai couldn't believe that this was how the school board was planning on handling this situation. "Do you think Davis and Ken have heard yet?" Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji were their other two good friends.

"No idea," Matt said honestly, setting down his guitar and running a hand through his golden blonde hair. He looked at his brother. "They're making us go to the Odaiba Academy for Girls."

He watched as his brother's facial expression contorted into disgust. "No way!" He took out his cell phone. "I'll call Davis and Ken."

"You know what this means. They're putting us all together in one boarding school. We're not used to being intermixed." Matt told Tai after nodding at T.K.

"Of course I know what this means. Complete and utter chaos." Tai said, knowing perfectly well what Matt meant.

* * *

Girls were pouring out into the hallway at the Academy going to the headmaster's office to complain. Among them were Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei.

Headmaster Tasumi stepped out of her office and was waving her arms, trying to get all of the girls to calm down. Finally she was able to speak over them. "I know you are all upset about the news as am I, but you have to understand that it won't be forever. But as a result, the new dorm building that was just built will be used to accommodate the boys instead."

There was a huge sigh from the girls and then an uproar of more complaints. "That building was supposed to be for us! There are four of us to a room right now!" A blonde girl in the crowd shouted. They were supposed to be able to have two to a room after the building was opened.

"Why can't they go to the public school?" Another yelled.

The headmaster sighed and adjusted her glasses. "The public school is too full and they don't have the proper classes. You all need to calm down, get a good night's rest and get ready to welcome them into our school. All classes are cancelled tomorrow. There will be an orientation and all of the students will be moving in. I will not hear any more complaints! You need to be respectful to these students! Their school would do the same for us in this situation. Now goodnight girls!"

Many of them began retreating back to their rooms with looks of defeat. There were still hushed whispers between groups of friends, complaining about how unfair this was and how it seemed like a punishment.

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei exchanged glances as they walked back to their dorm room. "There is no way this is going to work out." Mimi said once they had returned. "The order of the Academy will be destroyed. They're boys! They'll mess everything up!"

"Well...I guess we could look at the bright side?" Sora said in a questioning tone that suggested even she didn't know what the bright side was.

"What, that I get to go to school with my dorky older brother?" Kari asked, grimacing at the thought.

"Maybe some of them will be cute?" Sora offered as a feeble attempt.

"My dear Sora, you have much to learn." Mimi shook her head at her friend. "That is the exact reason I never dared to try public school. Boys are too cute. They're nothing but a distraction from us being successful."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys like it. I'm also hoping this works out for me. This fanfiction should be really fun and interesting to write and I'm looking to play around with a lot of stuff, unfortunately I don't really have much planned except for the main framework, so cross your fingers for me! Oh and reviews would also be awfully encouraging!**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**Syd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! First off I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews! I know the first chapter was short, but it was just an introduction into everything. Things start to pick up somewhat here! And the chapter is almost three times longer. So enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

**

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Two

**By Nerdxx3

* * *

**

"Why do I get the feeling we were better off going to the public school?" Davis asked as he climbed out of the driver's seat of his blue jeep.

"Why do I get the feeling I would have been better off driving with the others?" Ken said back as he got out of the passenger seat. "You're a horrible driver, Dai. How did you even get your license?" He moved around to the back to grab his bags, shaking his head.

"What kind of a person answers a question with another question?" Davis looked at his friend as if he was offended by his accusation of his driving.

"You, considering you just did." Ken smirked at his friend and came around the jeep, clapping him on the back. "I'm just messing with you." He handed Davis his bags and glanced at the large brick buildings in front of them.

"It took me three times." Davis said suddenly and when Ken raised an eyebrow he sighed. "My drivers test."

Ken chuckled because that didn't surprise him and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Tai, Matt and T.K are waiting for us." He read the text message. "Let's go."

Davis followed Ken up to the main building. It wouldn't be hard for them to find their way around, considering the girls academy was laid out almost identically to theirs. Everything looked familiar, although they imagined the girls inside would not.

When they reached the doors they found Tai kicking a soccer ball at the walls, Matt leaning up against the wall with his iPod blasting some rock song and T.K looking anxious. Their bags were in a pile in the grass.

Matt removed his headphones and pointed to a sign on the door:

_All students from Odaiba Academy for Boys meet in the auditorium at promptly 9 a.m. Thank you._

"Come on," Tai urged them, kicking the ball up into his hands and shouldering his bags. He led the way inside, his friends following close behind. They weren't particularly excited because as far as they could tell this was going to be a nightmare.

"Anybody got the time?" Matt asked as they neared the auditorium.

"Shit," Davis cursed, looking at the time on his cell phone. He had watched it change to 9:15 a.m. "It's a quarter after."

"Well, so much for prompt." Ken muttered under his breath as they reached the doors.

"No worries," Tai waved it off and pulled open the door. "Sorry we're-"

Everybody in the auditorium had turned their heads towards the doorway to see who had interrupted. "Late." A woman up on the stage finished for him. Her tone was much like the hissing of a snake. Tai assumed she was the head master. And he had already pissed her off. Well, he was off to a great start here. "Take a seat." She then immediately returned to what she had been saying before they interrupted. "It's a shame what happened to your school, but here you will be able to continue your education without a problem. The classes are much the same and you will find that much of the building is as well. Our newest addition to our academy is the new dormitories building in which you will all be staying. Please take care of the rooms. Dorm assignments are posted outside of the building according to who you were previously roomed with at your school. Today you will be settled in and getting your schedules. Classes resume tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

Tai's hand was in the air before she finished.

"Yes?"

"What about our sports? Don't tell me we're done. Or even worse, that we have to join the girls teams!" he didn't think he'd be able to handle that. Life without soccer was pointless to him. He ate, breathed and slept soccer. And he wouldn't settle for playing on a girl's team. How embarrassing would that be? He was sure none of them even had half the skills he did.

The headmaster bit her lip at his question as if she was trying to fight back reprimanding him. "Sports will continue on as they have before. Your coaches have arranged to continue practices here. And you will still compete. I believe they will be arriving later today." She explained politely. "Any other questions?"

Davis had his hand raised eagerly. The others could only wonder what sort of ridiculous and unnecessary question he had in mind.

"Yes?"

"Does this school have a…boy's bathroom?" Davis' question hung in the air. He asked it very seriously, suggesting it wasn't a joke to him in the least bit. A few guys burst out in laughter and some snickered.

The headmaster seemed to need a minute to regain her composure. "Yes, it does. Although this is an all-girls academy, it isn't as if no male has ever set foot in here." She shushed the crowd of boys who were becoming increasingly louder. "Alright! If that's all, you may head over to the dorm building!"

There was a commotion as everybody stood up and tried to shove their way out of the auditorium. Tai, Matt, T.K, Davis and Ken stood and waited for it to clear out.

"What kind of a stupid question was that?" T.K asked, holding back laughter at Davis. "Of course they have a boy's bathroom!" It was the most he had really spoken since they'd arrived.

"It was completely logical!" Davis argued.

"How?"

"I have to pee!"

* * *

"This isn't fair that they can just barge into our school and use our new building." Mimi was standing outside the new dorm building with Yolei. "At their school, they've always had two to a room. We have to have four. The minute we get that opportunity their school burns down. How convenient!" There were boys pouring out of the building, laughing but mostly complaining. Mimi and Yolei heard parts of their conversations.

"The building is nice, I guess."

"There's four of us to a room! What kind of shit is that?"

"Have you seen any of the girls yet? I bet they're all really uptight."

Mimi scoffed at them, fuming over their comments. "They're lucky they were even allowed here. They shouldn't be."

Yolei stole a glance at a boy exiting the building. He had sleek blue-black hair and was in a soccer jersey. He was walking with another boy who had a spiky bushy mess of brown hair. He was chattering on and the first boy was nodding as if he was indulged in what he was saying, but Yolei imagined it was the exact opposite.

"Yolei, are you even listening to me?" Mimi's voice intruded her thoughts. She hadn't even realized that she was still talking.

"Sorry." Yolei mumbled, turning away from the boys to look back at her friend. Mimi's honey colored hair was glistening in the sun and she had her hands on her hips, scrutinizing Yolei with an accusing glare. "What?"

"Oh no, you didn't just do that." Mimi gasped. "You were giving into the distraction!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Yolei asked her, dumbstruck.

Mimi gestured to the boys walking away by jerking her head in their direction. "You were staring at them."

"I was not!" Yolei retorted. "You're being melodramatic, Mimi."

Mimi crossed her arms. Okay, so she knew she had a tendency to be a bit melodramatic. "This is why boys shouldn't be here. You'll lose track of everything else if you got involved with them. All boys are-"

"Is a distraction from what's important." Yolei finished for her. She pushed her glasses back up after they began slipping down her nose. "I know." Mimi drilled it into their heads like a parent trying to get a child not to take a cookie from the cookie jar. She always wondered why Mimi was so adamant about it. She figured it must be from personal experience.

* * *

Tai watched the ball soar into the goal with a wild grin on his face. "That's it Yagami!" Coach Hiroshaka called out to him. He had finally made it out to the school and called the team to the field. All practices would be held at the girl's school from now on. They had to work extra hard because play offs were coming up soon. There was one regular season game left. Right now they were scrimmaging, shirts against skins. Tai was on the skins. He was the star center and that meant he had to work his hardest to keep that spot. Tai would do whatever it takes.

Ken took the ball and threw it back out into play. He was one of the best goalies the academy ever had and Tai could score with him between the posts. That was saying something.

Davis had the ball now and was dribbling down the field. Even Tai could admit the kid was good. He had speed on his side. He was a forward and while Tai was the captain, he held the slot of co-captain.

"Last play of the game!" Coach Hiroshaka bellowed.

Davis was nearing the goal where Ryo Mitsuko stood. The skins had thrown him in the goal because nobody else wanted to. Even Tai and Davis thought Ken was crazy for liking to be the goal keeper. It was as much pressure as being in their position.

The whistle blew when Davis managed to score and the team rushed to the sidelines, listening to the coach giving them pointers on what to improve on. Then he dismissed them.

Davis and Ken stood by Tai who was downing the entire contents of his water bottle. "Ready to head back?" Ken asked. "I'm sure Matt's annoyed by his other room mates."

Matt and Tai had been assigned to a room with Hiero and Kai Matsumi, twins who together were twice as annoying.

Davis, Ken and T.K, on the other hand, shared a room with Ryo, which worked out well for them.

"He'll survive." Tai dropped his empty bottle onto the grass. "You guys go ahead. I'm not gonna head back just yet."

Davis nodded and took off with Ken and Ryo.

Tai took his ball and went back onto the field. After each practice he normally stuck around an hour or so after. It helped him cool down and clear his head. Just him and the field.

He bounced the ball off of his knees, then his feet and finally his chest before kicking it into the goal. That's when he saw a figure standing near the goal post. It was a girl with fiery auburn hair that didn't pass her shoulders. She was out of her usual school uniform and in a t-shirt and athletic shorts. She held a soccer ball underneath her arm and she seemed alarmed by his presence.

* * *

Sora always went out to the soccer field at this time every day. It was just after 4:30 p.m. It always worked out perfectly because it was after her classes and helped her clear her head when she was stressed. A good hour at the field before tackling another essay always kept her refreshed and her mind sharp.

But now there were boys at the school and they had a soccer team. Something she wished for, but there were not enough girls willing to play each year. The most Sora had ever managed to recruit was three girls. It made her jealous to see the boys practicing from her dorm window.

"Isn't practice over?" She asked the boy on the field. He had a wild mess of chocolate brown hair and wasn't wearing a shirt. Sora felt as if she shouldn't be looking at him. Like it was wrong or something.

"Yeah," The boy answered. "Why? Is it time for your team to practice?" Maybe he'd stick around. It'd be good entertainment to watch a group of girls attempt to play soccer.

She shook her head. "No…I just came here myself." She told him, dropping her ball on the ground. "I do every day."

"You're a soccer player?" The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so shocking?" Sora asked as she walked towards him, kicking the ball.

"If you're so into soccer, why aren't you on the team?" He changed the subject, not bothering to answer her question.

"We don't have a team. Not enough willing girls to form one." Sora explained. Most of the girls, if they played sports, were on the volleyball, swimming, softball or tennis team.

"No soccer team?" He asked in horror. "It'd hate to be you. But…"

"What?"

"I'd say it's a shame, but that really depends."

Of course it was a shame. Sora dreamed of playing like she had when she was in public school. "Depends on what?" She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

The boy smirked at her. "If you're any good." The devilish expression playing upon his lips seemed natural on him. Sora shocked herself with her reaction.

"Is that a challenge?" She shot back. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Fine. Let's do this." She kicked her soccer ball over to him. She could use an opponent. After all, it'd been so long since she'd played competitively. "First one to three points wins."

"Alright." He agreed, chuckling slightly. She was challenging him at soccer? He had no problem showing her up. "Let's see how good you really are." He kicked the ball back in her direction. "You can start." He wouldn't need the ball first.

"Cocky?"

"Confident." He corrected.

At first Tai wasn't the least bit worried. Especially when he scored two goals in a row easily, but then the girl suddenly got good. She was fast, he had to admit that and she knew how to steal the ball. Of course you could tell she lacked the training Tai had, but that was to be expected.

Now they were tied 2-2 and Tai's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Worried yet?" She asked, kicking the ball over to him to start once more.

"Nope," He answered, but if you listened closely you might have been able to hear the tiny bit of strain in his voice.

When Tai took the ball again, Sora was on his heels. She was probably as strong of a runner as he and Davis were. She caught up to him, trying to steal the ball. Their legs became a tangled mess as they fought each other for it. And when Sora came out of it with the ball and turned towards the goal, Tai had enough. HE didn't get shown up like this. He was the star center and captain! Who was this girl to challenge him and how were they so equally matched?

Tai acted on impulse, something well known to him. He caught up to her, but instead of trying to take the ball back, he made a scene of pretending to trip and crashed onto the grass, bringing her down with him. He was on top of her and she was lying face down in the grass. From underneath him, he heard her mumbling. It sounded like "Gehffmeh."

"What?" He asked, but she rolled over, knocking him off of her.

"What was that?" She got to her feet and looked him straight in the eyes. Her face was flushed red, not only from playing and running, but because of the shirtless boy she'd met less than an hour ago who had tackled her to the ground.

Tai shrugged innocently. "I tripped." He said simply. "Sorry."

"You tripped?" This girl wasn't naïve. She could read people's faces fairly well and by the expression on his, she'd say he was lying. "You tackled me!" She crossed her arms. Of course he had 'tripped.' He was afraid. Afraid of losing to her. "You really can't handle the possibility of somebody beating you, can you?"

"There is no possibility." He replied, still breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his thick hair.

"Yes, because you make sure to 'trip.' Do you always knock others down when you're afraid of losing?"

Tai smirked, picking up the soccer ball. "You're a little too worked up about this in my opinion. Are all of the girls here so spazzy or are you still trying to recover from the feeling of my body on yours?" Tai often just let his mouth run. It wasn't his best attribute. He was an expert at making people squirm and maybe he enjoyed it too much sometimes.

Sora opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again. There was no point in arguing with somebody with such a demeanor. One that reeked of over confidence.

"Nothing?" Tai's smirk melted into a grin. "I thought so." He knew she would have won, but he couldn't look at her and tell her that! Instead, he watched her fume. "Hey, maybe we can finish this some other time." He walked to the sidelines to retrieve his duffel bag.

The girl didn't move, she just watched him. "Oh, and nice dorm building. Although it's a little bit crowded from what I'm used to."

He didn't realize until he was half way back to his dorm that his competitive side had gotten the best of him again and he hadn't even got the girl's name.

* * *

"T.K, seriously, what's eating at you?" Ken asked his friend. It was just after ten p.m and they were in their dorms. He had been noticing that T.K wasn't saying much lately. He was awfully quiet since the school burned down.

"Nothing," T.K replied. "I'm just tired." He was lying there in his boxers and t-shirt, staring up at the ceiling. He looked like he was in deep thought to Ken.

It fell silent. All you could hear was Davis' obnoxious snoring.

"Somebody should smother him with a pillow." Ryo suggested, turning on his iPod, putting his headphones in and rolling over.

T.K's cell phone vibrated and he picked it up to the read the text message. He figured it was Tai or Matt or one of his basketball team mates. But it wasn't.

**TXT: They'll find out.

* * *

**

**A/N: Interesting? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Let me know in a review. This fanfic should be updated weekly. **

**Until next time,**

**Syd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter three! All of your reviews have been keeping me going and really appreciated! I'm glad you like it. It seems like my pattern is updating on Sunday Nights...but if I say I'm going to do that every weekend I might start to stray from it. A lot of you commented on how Tai is acting just a little too cocky to be in character and well I sort of agree with this fact, it's necessary to move the story along and he's not going to always act like that. Here's chapter three!

* * *

**

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Three

**By Nerdxx3

* * *

**

Kari Yagami was lying in the courtyard in the time between classes. Her photography class had just finished and now she was relaxing and looking at life how she always loved to see it: Through the lens of a camera. She was pondering what she'd do for her next photo essay that was just assigned. What or who would she photograph?

There was only one boy in her photography class. She didn't know if it was because he was the only male or if he was just shy, but he didn't say much of anything. He was blonde and blue-eyed. The entire period he looked as if he was falling asleep, which she hardly understood considering photography was her favorite class of the day.

She had just turned off her camera and closed her eyes when she heard a voice. "Kari?" Her eyes fluttered open and a figure was towering over her, their shadow casting down on her.

"Yes?" She realized that it was, in fact, the boy from her class.

"Tai said you'd probably be out here." The boy said. Oh, so he was friends with her brother. "I was telling him about how confused I was about the photography class and he said I should talk to you because you're an expert."

Kari sat up to get a better look at him. "What did you need help with?" She asked him. She loved to hell people and even though she was less than thrilled about the boys coming to their school, this boy appeared to be harmless and he was sort of cute.

"The project," He answered. "We're supposed to take a photo of something and write a one page essay about it, right?" Kari nodded at this. "Well, how do you write an essay about a photo?" He jumped into the photography class because the art class he had been taking back at his school wasn't offered here. This replaced it.

"It's not necessarily about the photo," Kari began to explain. "You write about what the photo means to you, why you took it and how it makes you feel." This boy sure had a lot to learn.

"Oh, I think I understand better now." T.K told her, although he still wasn't exactly sure what to photograph that would produce enough emotion for him to write about it. This meant he needed the photograph to be of something that he cared about, so he'd have plenty to say about it.

"Good," Kari said. "Just ask me if you need any more help." It was her hobby after all. She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you."

Kari watched him saunter away aimlessly. He honestly looked to be a bit lost and she didn't think it was the campus.

* * *

"T.K's been acting strangely." Ken told Matt. He figured it was best to go to his brother about this observation. "Haven't you noticed?"

Matt glanced up at him. He was strumming his guitar. Tai had a class and his crazy twin roommates were who knows where. "What do you mean exactly?" He asked.

"He's been quiet; distant. Come to think of it, he hasn't been the same since he joined the basketball team." Ken had only just realized this.

"You know how badly T.K wanted to be on that team, Ken." Matt let the chord fade out and placed his acoustic guitar on the bed next to him, scribbling down a few more lyrics in his song book. "You know how hard he worked for it. Those guys aren't easily persuaded. He should be proud of himself. He'll be back to normal in no time. He was probably just stressed about making a good impression on them. That's all." T.K was a gentle guy who didn't respond well to competition or others trying to push him around. He just wanted peace. Matt didn't blame him for that, but he also knew that peacemakers were often the first to get stepped on. His little brother was just too nice.

"I guess so." Ken considered this. However, T.K just seemed jumpy to him; as if he was on guard about something all the time.

* * *

Tai figured out her name. It was Sora Takenouchi. She was the girl from the soccer field. He knew this because the next day he was placed in her chemistry class. She sat up straight in her desk, appearing incredibly enthralled by the lecture about acids and bases. Tai, on the other hand, was doodling in the margins of his notebook, mapping out new plays to use at soccer practice.

When everybody rose from their seats, he was thankful class was over. Only, it wasn't. Everyone was preparing to do a lab. This is when Tai realized he was the odd one out. Maybe he wouldn't have to do it. He wouldn't complain either. He hadn't heard one word of the instructions.

His dreams were crushed when he was approached by a red-headed girl with safety goggles on. Sora. "My partner, she's absent." She mumbled, as if to explain that she wouldn't be near him otherwise. "I was told to work with you." She wouldn't fully look at him, at least not in the eyes.

He nodded and slipped his goggles over his eyes, following her to a lab station where all the materials were set up. She began measuring chemicals. Tai wished he had been listening so he didn't have to make himself look like an idiot by asking what to do.

There was an awkward silence as Sora mixed a few different chemicals together in test tubes. "You didn't tell me you were Kari's brother." She said suddenly, completely concentrated on the experiment.

"Did she tell you?" Tai asked. Sora was friends with his sister?

"No. I was told to work with a Taichi Yagami. The professor pointed to you." Sora said. "I'm one of Kari's room mates."

Tai thought back to the day before and his encounter with Sora. His brutal sense of competition had kicked in and made him seem like a total asshole. This was probably why he never had a girlfriend. Well, that and he attended an all-boys boarding school.

"About yesterday…" He began. God, he was even horrible at apologizing.

"Are you trying to say you're sorry?" Sora asked, still intent on measuring.

Tai sighed. "I get a little…competitive."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "A little? Your modesty is overwhelming." Tai was beginning to find it frustrating that she wouldn't look at him and that she was even going as far to use sarcasm as a defense against him. Only his friends were allowed to do that!

"Okay, very competitive. It's my nature. It always has been." He shrugged, watching as she continued to do all of the work without him. "Do you need any help?" She had placed several of the solutions in the test tube rack. They were an array of colors.

"Why don't you stick to the written lab report?" She suggested. "Compare the colors of the solutions to the pH scale and identify them as acidic, basic or neutral." She pushed the lab sheet in his direction, across the table.

She was startled and flinched when his hand came down on hers, stopping her from moving the paper any further. "You know, you're going to look at me eventually. It's kind of insulting. And despite your fiery hair color, I don't think you're the type of person who enjoys insulting others."

"You're right." Sora told him, trying to pull her hand away. "I don't enjoy it, but considering how full of it you are, I'm sure your ego can take the hit." This boy irritated her more than anybody had ever managed to before. Mimi was right. The boys coming here was horrible. They were annoying, arrogant and anything but kind or generous.

"Ouch, Takenouchi. You just keep firing the insults."

"So now we're on a last names basis?" She questioned. Really she didn't understand how this boy got her so riled up. So what if he was competitive and persistent, she still wouldn't treat anybody like this because it was disrespectful.

Tai almost found how infuriated she was cute, but instead it was rather funny when he thought about how hard she probably had to try to even act this way. He could tell she was in no way like what she was displaying, but then again, neither was he. He wasn't this self-absorbed. He didn't exactly talk to girls everyday and although Taichi Yagami seemed to the poster child for confidence, he was a bit unsure of how to act. He wanted girls to like him, but his whole charade here didn't seem to be working so well for him. Neither did how he acted out on the soccer field. "All I'm saying is that how I acted yesterday isn't normal for me. Okay…well it is, but not all the time. I usually only get that way when I'm playing soccer. I'm a hopeless adrenaline addict and I'll do anything to win."

"Including cheating?" Sora snapped. Her facial expression spoke defiance, but her amber eyes told the truth.

He sighed. "Yeah…I have to work on that. But I don't cheat…not usually. I'm fair game…most of the time. It was just especially hard to lose to you." He smiled sheepishly, finally removing his hand from over hers.

"Because I'm a girl?" She drew her hand back, watching as Tai filled out the charts on the lab report.

Tai gave up. There was nothing he could really do to compensate for his behavior. "Look, I think you'll find I'm not so bad. Maybe we can even be friends."

Sora didn't believe that for one second and she still refused to make eye contact with him. "There will be more of a chance of that if you take the lab report with you and finish it. I mean, thoroughly. No half ass answers." She instructed. Tai took this as a good sign, even if she was being stern with him about doing the homework. It was giving him a chance to go up on the scale he'd managed to already be in the negatives on after just one game of soccer.

* * *

"One day over and I'm already tired of this." Yolei complained, leaning against the wall that her bed was pushed up against. "There's this boy in my computer applications class who lacks the brain capacity to use Microsoft word effectively. He sits next to me and all he managed to do the entire period was type his name in every different font created." Yolei failed to mention that the blue-haired boy was in her computer programming class right after that one. Mostly because Mimi was in the room and her voice was already repeating in her mind. _Boys are just distractions._

Kari laughed. She thought back to the boy in her photography class with his crystal blue eyes and shy demeanor. "I'm sure it will get easier." She told Yolei, snapping a photo of her friend. Yolei stuck out her tongue at her in reply.

"You know I absolutely hate being photographed, Kari. There's always a horrible glare from my glasses." She turned away to the screen of her laptop.

Kari peered around the room through her camera. Sora looked engrossed in her homework and Mimi was on the floor with her foot propped up on her history textbook, painting her toe nails a pale pink color. "Mimi, don't you have homework?" Sora asked, turning the page of her chemistry book.

"Probably," Was her reply as she started on the other foot. "Hey, at least nobody can say I didn't use my textbook." She grinned and threw her nail file at Sora. "Haven't you been working on your chemistry homework for like the past three hours?"

"You could have asked for my help, you know. Chemistry is one of my best subjects." Yolei interjected.

"I know. I just wanted to try to get it on my own first." Sora told her. She'd been struggling with chemistry. She mostly assigned the lab report to Tai because she still had extra credit work to finish to try and raise her grade, which was what she was currently tackling. The experiments were the easy part, but when math became involved, Sora was lost. Plus she found it hard to concentrate when she was so stuck on how Tai managed to make her furious, but she still found him interesting. It pissed her off somehow even more when he seemed to know she'd give in. Was she that easily read?

"Something on your mind, Sora?" Kari asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"It's just school, that's all." She lied. Mimi seemed to hate anything that involved boys and Sora as well as Yolei and Kari knew it was best not to mention them. How Mimi was shocked Sora because she came off as a girl who would be absolutely boy crazy and constantly flirting, but instead she expressed her dislike for dating. She believed it was a waste of time and liked to concentrate on other things. She thought about asking Mimi what made her this way on a number of occasions, but she didn't know if she would answer her anyway.

* * *

When T.K rounded the corner of the building on his way back to his dorm, he was shoved into the brick wall and pinned there by a taller and burlier boy than himself. He didn't even need to take one look at the boy to know who it was. He'd been playing basketball with him for the past few months and he'd been idolizing him for years, wanting to be where he was. The star basketball player with girls hanging on both of his arms. Michael Washington.

He had golden blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes that were narrowed at T.K. "You've got to shut off the guilt, Takaishi." He warned. "If you don't, some major shit is going to go down."

T.K struggled against him, squirming to get free. "I didn't even do anything, Michael! I'm tired of being involved in this. I should turn you in. All of you." That had been the right thing to do all along and it had always been in the back of T.K's mind, alerting him that what was happening was wrong. He had learned to shut it off, a skill that took much to master and now he felt he was in too deep.

Michael proceeded to shove him roughly into the wall again. "You turn us in; you're going down with us." He whispered, threateningly. "You would ruin any chances our team has of winning. We're the best players, T.K." He got in T.K's face before simply letting go of him and grinning menacingly. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you lit the match." He began walking in the other direction. "See you at practice!"

T.K took a deep shuddering breathe and retrieved his backpack from the ground. Did he honestly love basketball this much that he was willing to put up with this? He just wanted a place on the team. In the beginning, he just wanted to belong and to show everybody how good of a player he was, but now he might just have a place reserved for him in juvie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a bit shorter than the last, but they will probably vary in length! **

**Submit a review? Tell me what you were thinking while reading it or what you liked. Tell me anything you'd like more of or to see and I'll take it into consideration!**

**Later,**

**Syd**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this is a day late! Well, actually two...since it's now midnight. My bad. In my defense I got sick with a really nasty cold and didn't have as much time to write because of finals taking up my week! And as a result, this chapter is shorter and late. My apologies! Let me know what you think! And hopefully I'm back on schedule now! Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing! (:

* * *

**

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Four

**By Nerdxx3**

**

* * *

**"Damn Sora," Mimi watched the tennis ball fly past her for what felt like the hundredth time. "You're really good at this."

Okay, so maybe she was a natural at tennis. Her coach and all of her teammates said so, but there was nothing about the sport that got her adrenaline pumping. She had no passion for it. She missed the running, strategy, team work and satisfying feeling of a steal. She loved soccer and nothing would change that.

She'd asked Mimi to come out and practice with her to get them both out of the dorm. Yolei was at a debate team meeting and Kari was working on her photography assignment which left the two of them. "I think I've had enough tennis for one night." She said.

"You're going to win that tournament for sure. Kari, Yolei and I will come watch you." Mimi handed Sora her racket. "Ready to head back?"

Sora took a sip from her water bottle and glanced over at Mimi. She'd been trying to muster up the courage to ask her about why boys were such a touchy subject to her, but she found she just couldn't. Sora didn't like to take people out of their comfort zones. "Yeah," She answered just as Mimi's phone went off, playing the familiar Barbie Girl song.

"It's my mom. I'll see you back at the dorm." She hurried off, pressing her phone to her ear.

Sora packed up her tennis rackets, shoving them into her duffel bag. It was then that she realized the tennis ball was missing. When she turned around to scan the court for it she found it, but in the hands of Tai Yagami. "Looking for this?" He asked. A smirk was on his face, something Sora had come to think was permanent.

She shook her head at him. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her question, but instead handed her the tennis ball. "I didn't know you played tennis." He wrinkled his nose.

"Well, there are not too many choices." She replied. She wasn't much of a swimmer and she was horrible at volleyball. "And I'm good at it." She shrugged.

"I saw," Sora wondered how long he'd been standing there watching. "Soccer practice just ended and I was on my way back to my dorm."

"Don't you usually stay after?" Sora was confused as to why he was standing in front of her now; questioning her about the sport she chose to play.

"Don't you usually go to the soccer field at this time?" Tai shot back. "I was expecting a fair rematch, but instead I've found you've traded in your cleats and shin guards for rackets and skirts?"

Sora had decided against going. Partly because she needed to concentrate on the sport she was actually playing and partly to avoid Tai. It seemed as if everything was heightened when she was around him and it made her feel a bit crazy. That plan hadn't gone so well. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly, posing her original question.

"I don't know. Nothing in particular, I guess. A game of soccer; to tell you that I got 100 percent on our lab report." He was smiling now, as if seeking her approval.

"100 percent?" Was it horrible of her not to believe him? "You managed that?"

"Well I'm shocked at you, Takenouchi. You told me what to do and I did it. And well I might add. Is that so big of a surprise?" He crossed his arms.

"I guess not." Everybody had potential. Maybe he was just lazy and had finally buckled down and did the assignment to the best of his ability.

"I'm going to hold you to that, because my friend Ken most definitely wrote it for me."

Sora frowned. Okay, so maybe he was just lazy. She sighed and picked up her bag, turning away from him. "You're so..." She began, unable to come up with a suitable adjective.

"What?" He challenged. "What am I?"

"Annoying beyond belief."

"Eh, you could have said something worse."

"Do you find it amusing to mess with people?"

"Kind of."

Sora rolled her eyes at him, opening the gate to leave him behind in the tennis court.

"Hey! At least I'm not a liar!" He called after her. "I will surprise you Sora Takenouchi! You'll have a different adjective for me soon!"

"Now you're a liar." She shouted back, leaving him alone in the courts, the gate slamming shut behind her.

* * *

When Mimi walked back to her dorm from the tennis courts, she hadn't expected to see him, but when she hung up with her mother, there he was. She'd almost forgotten he'd be here; that he even attended the academy. Almost.

"Mimi Tachikawa," She hated how her name sounded rolling off of his tongue.

"Michael," She said no more than that, simply strutting past him as if he didn't exist. It was the Mimi way of doing things. It was one thing to be afraid and another to let others know you were afraid. Mimi knew this and that was why she seemed to radiate confidence to everybody around her when inside she was barely holding it together. Everything she worked for seemed to be obliterated in the moment she saw him. As if the impenetrable fortress she'd spent two years building had simply fallen apart in a matter of seconds.

"That's it? No hellos? Nothing?" He followed her. "Surely I deserve more."

If there was one other thing Mimi had learned to practically master it was standing her ground. "No, Michael. You don't. Get the hell away from me." And while her voice was tern and her facial expression meant serious business, Michael seemed provoked by it.

"Oh come on, Meems." He begged, playing innocent. "Don't be rude to one of your new peers." He reached out, latching onto her arm.

Mimi reacted quickly, spinning on her heel angrily and shoving him away. "Don't touch me," She hissed.

This time Michael didn't touch her again, nor did he pursue her. Instead he stood there, watching her walk away from him.

Mimi took a deep breath and continued to her dorm. The distance between them had grown, but that didn't mean she felt safe or that she couldn't hear him.

"That's not what you used to say."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Matt had wanted to form a band for the longest time, but it never really worked out. Not enough people were interested or they were all talentless. It was a tiresome search; one that he was starting to find pointless.

He'd spent the last two hours in a private music room at the academy writing and playing songs. He had a few good ones written down, but he was afraid to know what others thought about them and he really didn't know who to ask for an opinion. There was a song he was sure he had almost perfect. But if there was one thing about Matt, it was that his music was very personal and private to him. How could he ever become well known like this?

When he passed by the choir room, there was one voice in particular that made him slow down and completely come to a stop in the doorway to listen to. It was a girl with honey blonde-brown hair who was standing next to a boy playing away on the piano. Her voice was soft and elegant and she had poise like he'd never seen before. He found himself staring as the lyrics left her lips, a familiar song from the radio. Now that was talent.

Mimi finished her song, nodding at the piano player who told her she was definitely ready for the upcoming recital. She was so excited to have a solo that she could barely contain her excitement. She'd been singing since she was young in choirs and even in musicals when she was twelve and thirteen. She was told she had a good voice and Mimi wasn't really sure what else she was good at it, so she was sure she should take advantage of it. She thought she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the doorway out of her peripheral vision, but when she turned her head, there was nobody there.

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to photograph yet?" T.K asked, walking up to Kari after class. Okay, so photography class had become a bit easier, although he still had no idea what to do for his photo essay. He was lost on ideas. Not to mention he was sort of distracted ever since Michael had pretty much threatened him. He'd been so tempted to come clean, but now he had been scared into not doing so. He wasn't sure what the right decision was anymore.

Kari shook her head. "Not really…but I do believe that you can't really decide. You've got to take advantage of your time and kind of just wander around; let the subject matter come to you." She told him. "I guess that's just my opinion. I planned to go out with my camera for a while if you wanted to join me. Unless of course you already have a photo."

"No, no I don't." T.K answered. He thought about what she said. It made sense from an artistic point of view. You couldn't force creativity, right? That's what Matt was always saying when he was writing music. "That'd be cool."

"Great," Kari told him and then bit her lip hesitantly, looking in his direction. "Would you be okay leaving campus? I think we need a change of scenery to be honest. You can only photograph so much here. We need to broaden our horizons. There's so much beauty out there to witness." Kari wondered if she sounded freakishly cheesy to T.K, but if she did, he didn't say anything. He just nodded agreeably.

Kari loved photography. It was her form of art and it seemed that this golden haired boy was most definitely lacking some passion in his life. He seemed as if he was just sitting and watching life pass him by instead of actually experiencing it. She wanted to open his eyes for him; help him see life how she liked to: Through a camera. And she could get her homework done at the same time. So for Kari, it seemed like a win-win situation.

As Kari led him to her car, T.K thought that maybe this would be good for him. He needed to get this assignment done, but he also needed to get his mind off of everything that was currently rushing to the front of his mind, plaguing him. And once he was in the car, with his window down, the wind blowing his hair in his face, he felt like he'd left it back at the school. And although he knew he'd return to it later, it would be nice to forget about if for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and a bit like a filler chapter! But I need to establish a lot of the relationships! This isn't my best chapter and I hope to make the next one longer and full of some amazing content! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Let me know in a review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Don't kill me...I know I'm a week late! Busy busy. I guess that's what happens when you're a senior in high school! Start of the new semester! Anyway, after the Packers winning the Super Bowl (I'm from Wisconsin) and a new episode of Glee, I figured why not update? Sounded like a good idea to me. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you continue to read and review my story! I'm loving writing it! (: So here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Five

**By Nerdxx3

* * *

**

"You're still trying to form a band?" Davis asked Matt as he walked to soccer practice. "You do realize this has never worked out for you, right?"

"But it's not a band! It's a duet act! Do you know what having a girl sing with me would do for my music?" Matt retorted, walking along side him. He needed to get out of the dorm room and find that girl. Ever since he saw her in the choir room, it had sent him on a musical frenzy in which he stayed up most of the night furiously scribbling lyrics to a new song in his songbook to the soundtrack of Tai's obnoxious snoring. He was sure he was incredibly tired, but he didn't notice because he was so set on finding this girl.

"Make you the next J Biebz?" Davis joked with a grin.

Matt shoved the other boy and Davis almost lost his balance. "I can't believe you just called him J Biebz." He shook his head and continued. "No, her voice would compliment mine perfectly and I'd be able to write songs with two points of view. It would open so many doors for me musically."

"Well, are you going to ask her to be in your band then?"

Matt resisted the urge to face palm. It wasn't a band! He wanted to ask her desperately but there was one problem. "I don't even know her name, Davis."

"Oh well, what'd she look like?" He asked curiously.

"She was medium height and her hair was such a light brown that it was almost blonde. She had brown eyes and she was wearing a lot of pink." Matt recited, thinking back to when he saw her.

Davis furrowed his eyebrows. "I have no idea who that is."

"Davis, have you even talked to a girl yet?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes at the boy as the soccer field came into view.

"Of course I have! Her name's Yolei. She's in my computer's class. Although I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm annoying…" He trailed off, laughing to himself a bit. That wasn't anything new. Most girls just couldn't handle his personality, well actually people in general. Davis knew he wasn't a bad person; he was just very impulsive and didn't really think before anything flew out of his mouth. It was all unscripted.

"Look, Dai, I'll see you later." Matt said as Tai and Ken waved over Davis.

"Yeah, see ya." Davis ran over to his teammates and Matt continued on his aimless walk, searching for the girl with the amazing voice and a liking for pink.

* * *

"So, have I managed to open your eyes to the world of photography?" Kari asked T.K, looking through her camera lens up at the sky. They were lying on the grass next to a water fall at one of Odaiba's most beautiful parks. "There are so many beautiful things to photograph here." She placed her camera on her stomach and looked over at him.

The blonde boy turned to look at Kari, smiling gently. "Yeah, this has been a big help. I think I got some really good pictures today." They'd spent hours trekking around the park with their cameras, photographing waterfalls and animals and although Kari didn't know it, he'd also taken one of her. He looked back at his camera, sifting through the photos until he found it.

It was taken an hour ago when they had been crossing through a stream, taking a path of rocks that dotted the river. They were like stepping stones and you had to take them to get across. Kari had gone first and while she had been, T.K had taken a picture. He hadn't seen such a good picture. It had all of the elements of a good scene. The sky, the horizon, the water, and the main subject: Kari. She held the camera delicately around her neck as if she was afraid it would tumble into the water, the sun was breaking through the trees and hitting her light brown hair. He didn't remember when he developed such an artistic mind. Maybe it was five minutes ago or maybe he'd always had it, but it had been hidden away when he got distracted with everything going on in recent months. Whatever the reason, he knew what this photo represented to him and it was an emotion he had come to know very well: Fear. The way she was carefully crossing the stream and holding onto something important to her so she didn't lose it. That's what you had to do when you had fear, you had to face it and hold onto who you were, so you didn't lose that. Because your sense of self, was most important.

T.K felt that he hadn't been doing a very good job of this and that he had let fear take something from him. He bit his lip and turned off the camera, setting it beside him. "Have you decided which one you're going to use?" Kari asked him, noticing how deep in thought he'd just been. The sound of the trickling water down the stream made everything feel so tranquil.

"I think so," T.K told her. He didn't know when he'd last felt so at peace. Maybe it was the location or the girl that was with him. She was so calm with a gentle voice and he just felt as if he could let go of all the troubles following him.

"Great." Kari said with a light smile. "Sometimes we all need a little inspiration to get us going. I think you'll do fine in photography class, T.K."

For the first time, T.K was thinking he would too. That's when something finally dawned on him. Oh shit, what time was it? He'd totally forgotten he had basketball practice today. He frantically pulled out his cell phone to see the time. 4:45 p.m. He cursed out loud.

Kari looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I have basketball practice in fifteen minutes." He sat up and grabbed his camera. He couldn't be late. They had to leave now.

Kari stood up after him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear watching as T.K took off running to the car and she ran after him, holding on tight to her camera.

When they reached the car and climbed inside, T.K looked over at her. "Are you usually a rule breaker?" He questioned.

"No. Why?" Kari put the key in the ignition and began backing out of the dirt road.

"Because I'm going to have to ask you to speed."

* * *

Sora slammed her racket against the last tennis ball that fired out of the machine sending it across the court. She'd been busying herself with training for the big tennis match, but it was just keeping her busy. It was no where near enjoyable. She could see the boys playing soccer from her dorm room window and whenever she did, she got the urge to play soccer and instead went to play tennis. It never really was a good substitute.

"What are you doing?" A disappointed voice startled her as she reached for her water bottle and she turned around to see the same bushy haired boy, outside the gate. He was in a pair of athletic shorts and his cleats, not wearing a shirt. She looked away and took a big gulp of her water bottle before setting it down on the bench.

"I'm practicing. What does it look like?" Sora shot back. Why did he keep showing up everywhere? What did he want?

"Like you'd much rather be doing something else." He answered with a smirk. "Am I wrong?"

He wasn't wrong. In fact, he couldn't be more right. She'd much rather be doing something else. And they both knew what that something was. "Are you going to keep stalking me like this?" She asked, packing up her things into her duffel bag.

"Stalking?" Tai chuckled. "Hardly."

"Well, then what are you doing here?" Sora asked, putting her bag over her shoulder and turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"What? It's on the way back to my dorm building." Tai said innocently.

"Your dorm room is in the opposite direction, Tai." She walked out of the gate and past him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"Hey!" She struggled against him, but he ignored it, smiling at her.

"Remember when I said I'd change your opinion about me?"

"Yeah, so? Stalking me to the tennis courts shirtless and taking me hostage doesn't exactly help that opinion."

Tai grinned. "I like you Sora Takenouchi. That is the exact reason why I suggested that we needed another player on our team today at soccer practice." He stopped talking for a moment to see her reaction. She looked confused and shocked. "I told my coach I had a friend who wanted to play and was good. So guess what? You're trying out at our practice tomorrow." He seemed pleased with himself, at his attempt to get on her good side.

Sora just couldn't seem to get past the shock. She was completely grateful and excited, but at the same time baffled. "Your coach is going to allow a girl on your soccer team?"

"Well…" Tai slowly released his grip on her. "He doesn't exactly know you're a girl yet. But that's why you need to convince him of how good you are!"

"What?" Sora moved away from him. "You didn't tell him I was a girl? I'm going to show up at that practice and-"

"You're going to be confident." Tai interrupted. "I know you can impress them. I mean, you impressed me. Even I can admit you're good. And maybe I just have a soft spot for redheads."

"This is different! They might not even give me a chance, Tai. I'm a girl, once they realize that-"

"They'll watch you play. I'll make sure of it, okay? Look, you wanted a chance and you're finally getting one. Take advantage of it." He merely shrugged. "And with that I hope to see you tomorrow at practice. Four o'clock sharp."

And when he walked away in the direction of his dorm, Sora didn't know what to say. Simply because she didn't know if she wanted to thank him or hit him over the head.

* * *

Kari peeled into the parking lot of the academy and looked over at T.K. She'd even sped and they were still five minutes late back to the school. "I'm sorry you're going to be late for practice," She apologized as T.K rushed out of the car. He didn't even have his duffel bag with his basketball clothes in it. He still had to run back to his room.

"Don't worry about it," He told her. "Thanks for everything today." He smiled at her, before running off in the direction of the dorm building. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to lose track of time. It took so much just to get onto the basketball team and now he was late for practice? He didn't want Kari to think he hadn't enjoyed his time, but he had to get to practice.

Once in his dorm, he set the camera on his desk, quickly shed his jeans and v-neck and slid into basketball shorts, white beater and his Nikes before shouldering his duffle bag and running off to the courts.

When he threw open the door to the gym, his entire team turned to face him. He was out of breath and red in the face. "Look who showed up," It was Michael Washington that spoke. T.K avoided looking at him.

"Nice of you to join us Takaishi," The coach said. "You know what happens when one player is late."

The entire team let out a groan in unison.

"One lap for each minute late. You've all got ten laps. So you better start running."

T.K got glares from many of his team mates as they all took off running, but lastly was the icy glare from Michael. "This is why I'm captain," He stated before falling into a sprint as well.

"Takaishi!" The coach bellowed from across the gym. T.K took off running too.

_'Just remember how much you love the sport,' _He reminded himself.

* * *

  
**A/N: So that's the end of chapter five! Some new elements were introduced! Such as Sora on the boys soccer team? Oh jeez Tai. And will Matt find Mimi? Hmmmm and Takari seems to be emerging slowly... Next chapter there will be more involving all of the characters I've sort of seemed to ignore (Yolei, Ken and Davis) **

**Send me a nice review? I wanna know what you think! I don't mind long ones! (hint hint)**

**Until next chapter,**

**Syd**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time, no see... I had a certain someone threatening to come after me with an angry mob. They know who they are. Fortunately, their mob didn't get to me yet. Thankfully. Although they sent it after me a month or so ago after I told them I would update. I've had this chapter up on my computer on microsoft word for a week or so, trying to write it. It's been difficult, but I finally found inspiration and got it written. So I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Now that I've graduated high school and such, and it's summer, hopefully these updates will be more often. Hopefully. I want to get back on track. So once again, I apologize for the extremely late update! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Six

By Nerdxx3

* * *

"Well done, Mr. Takaishi," the photography teacher set his assignment down in front of him before stopping at Kari's desk to return her paper with a, "Creative as always, Miss Kamiya."

But T.K couldn't stop staring at the paper in front of him. His photo was attached to his essay with a paper clip and on the top of his essay in red pen was a big, bolded and circled A. He flipped the pages until he was at the end of the essay where comments were scrawled.

_One of the most emotional photo essays I have received. I'm guessing it's from experience. Fear is natural, T.K. But don't let it keep you from achievement, staying true to yourself, or setting the truth free. Don't be a prisoner of fear, but instead, let it empower you._

_ Great work all in all. Does Kari know you turned this in?_

He turned to Kari who was looking through her paper and grinned. "Think we could go photographing together more often?"

"Sure," she said, beaming. "I take it you did well."

"Surprisingly, yes and I'd like to keep getting A's," he told her.

"You got an A on your first photo essay? Impressive," Kari said. "This means I have to read it. It must have been amazing."

"I don't know about-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Now that you've all got your essays back, let's have a lesson. We're talking subject matter of photos," the professor said.

T.K had to find some way to thank Kari for her help. He would have never taken a photo like that if she hadn't offered her expertise. Because of her, he was realizing that maybe he did have an artistic eye. Plus, he'd found a way to vent his frustration about the things he was feeling. He'd gotten them onto paper, all from one single photo. Maybe he liked this class after all.

As they all took out their notebooks to take notes, T.K ripped a small piece off of the edge of his paper and scribbled a note on it.

_ Dinner tomorrow night? My treat. I owe you._

Then he slid the slip of paper over to Kari's desk and waited for a reply, trying to engross himself in what the teacher was talking about so he didn't appear like he was nervously awaiting an answer, which he was.

A minute later, the slip of paper was in front of him again with a message In loopy handwriting under his own.

_Sure. As long as I get to read that essay of yours, I'm game._

He tucked the piece of paper away, tuned himself into the lecture and smiled. An A on an assignment and a pretty girl was letting him take her out to dinner. Things were good for the most part. Oh yeah, except for that nagging feeling of fear, that something was going to go awry.

* * *

"Seriously, dude, why have you been sitting here all day?" Tai asked as he plopped down on the bench in front of the dormitory building where Matt was sitting, his guitar in hand.

Matt was strumming quietly, his eyes scanning the campus. "I haven't been sitting here all day. Just…when I haven't had class. I'm looking for that girl I saw in the choir room," he explained. However, his gaze didn't shift to Tai once.

"Davis says you're starting a band," Tai said. "Must I remind you how that worked out last fifty times you've tried?" He smirked and when Matt finally turned to him with a glare, he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not trying to start a band. Two people are not a band! What is so hard to understand about that?" He snapped at him, frustration coating his voice like thick, sugary icing on a cake. He wanted to face palm at Davis for continuing to think that when he'd explained it several times, plus he was becoming irritated at how he hadn't seen the girl yet. She wouldn't reject him! He knew it. She seemed to love music and who wouldn't want to play with him? He had talent, right? At least he thought so. Plus, it wasn't as if he was repulsive looking.

"Jeez, Matt. I was just joking around. Would you calm down?"

Matt was still silently fuming when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He set down his guitar and dug it out, pressing it to his ear. "Hey," he said unenthusiastically.

"Way to sound excited to talk to your brother," T.K said on the other side of the line, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Sorry. I'm a little annoyed at the moment," Matt mumbled. "What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask…" T.K muttered, barely audible, as if he was ashamed to ask.

"What kind of favor?" Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"I sort of…need to borrow some money."

"What for?"

"I asked this girl out and I'm kind of broke. Well, not kind of. I am broke."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not. Just…that's awesome, T.K. Who's the lucky girl, huh?"

T.K mumbled some sort of answer that was unintelligible.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Kari Kamiya," T.K recited, clearing his throat.

"No way!" Matt shouted, throwing his head back in laughter.

"What? What's going on?" Tai was asking from beside him.

"T.K's going on a date with your sister!" Matt said in the midst of his laughter.

T.K groaned. "Matt, can I just borrow the money? I'll pay you back, I promise."

Matt could practically hear the blush in his brother's voice, which sent him almost reeling in continuous laughter. However, his laughter cut off when he saw a girl in pink walking towards them next to a girl with reddish-brown hair. They seemed to be immersed in conversation, not that it mattered to Matt. He jumped off of the bench, practically throwing his phone at Tai, who almost dropped it and then pressed it to his ear.

"You're taking my sister out, huh?" Tai asked with a chuckle, but then his voice turned serious. "You better not be using her, okay? My sister is not to be used. So don't be trying to get in her pants, got it?"

T.K fell silent. It was odd hearing Tai talking so gravely about something. But after a moment, Tai burst out in laughter. "I'm just kidding, T.K. I know you wouldn't do that. I was just being an ass," he said, watching as Matt walked over to the girl in pink.

"Jeez, Tai. I thought you were serious."

"When am I ever serious?" He asked, noticing who was standing next to the girl Matt was approaching. Sora. Her fiery hair had caught his attention. Just the person he needed to see. "Anyway," he continued, keeping his eyes on Sora. "I'm sure Matt will borrow you the money. He's a little busy trying to start his band and I've got some business to attend to, so I'll talk to you later."

T.K sighed. "Alright."

Tai didn't even really say goodbye. He just hung up the phone and got up from the bench, making his way over to Sora with a smile on his face, slipping Matt's phone into his hands along the way.

"So, Takenouchi, ready for tonight?" He questioned, leaning his arm on her shoulder, which she shoved away after a moment.

"No," she mumbled. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? I'm giving you an amazing opportunity and you're passing it up?" Tai asked in shock. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass it up."

"You can't make me go. I slept on it and thought about it and I just can't do it, okay? They're going to take one look at me and already have their minds made up anyway."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm a girl? You had your mind made up about me before we played that game, in case you don't remember. That's the reason you tripped me. You couldn't take losing to a girl. Your team will do the exact same thing and I know it. Even if they think I'm good, they will never admit it and most certainly won't let me on the team," she ranted.

"Wow, you really have thought this through," Tai commented. "And to make a point, you are good, Sora. And don't make me say that again, because it might kill me and people might hear."

Sora was only half-sure he was joking when he said that. She crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "Look, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to compliment me although it's hurting your ego, but…I can't do it, okay? That's that," she said sternly.

"Why would I send you in to the practice if I didn't think you were good?"

"To embarrass me," Sora said, matter-of-factly. "I don't know, okay? But it's a horrible idea in general. I'm not going to humiliate myself. Because even if I think I'm good, it doesn't matter because they won't let me play. You know that as much as I do."

She wanted to play soccer. She yearned to feel the adrenaline again. That exhilarating feeling that tennis just couldn't manage to give her, but this wasn't how it was going to happen. She sighed and looked over at Mimi who was talking with a blonde boy, Tai's friend, she assumed. "I'll be at the dorm," she told her before turning away from Tai to head back.

For once, Tai didn't follow her. He didn't shout after her, or pester her more. It was out of character for him really, but then again, he had a plan.

* * *

"Look, I appreciate the offer and all, but I'm really busy. I'm still practicing for this huge recital coming up and I've got auditions for the upcoming musical soon. I don't have time," Mimi told the rock star looking blonde who had introduced himself as Matt. She'd taken the time to listen to his proposition to be polite, but she had her mind made up from the beginning. He was drop dead gorgeous. It wasn't as if she didn't realize that, but drop dead gorgeous boys were dangerous.

Mimi Tachikawa loved music, but taking up this boy's proposition meant spending a lot of time with him and she wasn't about to do that. She was going to live up to what she told her friends all the time, what she believed was true. Boys are just distractions. She wasn't going to allow herself to be distracted.

As she tried to walk after Sora, who had left a minute ago, Matt grabbed her arm. There was a pleading look in his eyes. "I heard you in the choir room the other day and your voice is amazing, Mimi." She'd told him her name when he'd introduced himself. "I've been searching campus high and low just to talk to you about this, and you're turning me down?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Mimi said, wriggling her wrist out of Matt's grip. She didn't like when people grabbed her like that. It reminded her all too much of another certain blonde boy. "I just have other priorities. I'm sorry, but really thanks for the offer." She hurried away after Sora, not turning back to see the look of disappointment in his face.

Mimi Tachikawa couldn't be distracted. Not by a pretty face. And Matt Ishida certainly had a pretty face.

* * *

"How could she say no?" Matt asked as he stood there with Tai as the two girls walked away from them. He wandered back to the bench to retrieve his guitar. "I don't understand! What is wrong with girls here?"

Tai shrugged. "Matt, you don't need a girl to sing with you. You've got talent. You can play the guitar and your voice would have teenage girls swooning. You shouldn't be worried."

"I just wrote a duet, Tai. And I need a girl to sing it with me. You didn't even hear her sing, Tai. She's good. Really good. The worst part is, I could tell she was lying. She would have time, she just didn't want to," Matt grumbled. He wasn't expecting her to say no. Normally girls were flattered when you complimented them like that or asked them to hang out with you one on one. Plus it would be doing something she obviously enjoyed. "Am I that unattractive?"

Tai put a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head at him. "Oh, Yamato," he chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I pretty much just got rejected as well."

"Did you ask the red head out on a date or something? I think she and Mimi are friends."

"Not exactly," Tai said. "She's my chemistry lab partner. And I'm trying to get her to try out for the soccer team."

"Your team?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"The all-boys soccer team?" Matt emphasized.

"Yes."

"You don't seem worried. Didn't she say no?"

"Of course she said no, but that doesn't mean she isn't going," Tai said with a devious smirk. A plan had already formed in his mind. It was simple enough. And she really didn't have the option of saying no. She was going to try out. And she was going to make the team. No matter what his team mates said. He was the captain, so he had some power. He would take advantage of it.

However, a thought occurred to him. Why was he doing this? Well, she was good. They could use her on the team, but the other half of him just wanted her to be able to play the sport she loved. No matter how competitive Tai was, he wasn't _completely_ blind to other's feelings, just_ sort of_ blind_ sometimes._

* * *

"Ken!" Davis threw open the door to their dorm room, panting.

So much for peaceful studying while his roommates were out… Ken glanced up from his science text book at his crazy, spiky haired friend. "What's up Davis?" he asked as Davis slammed the door shut behind him. He gave his friend that look he always gave him when he knew Davis had done something weird and he was afraid to know what.

"She's so pissed," Davis was saying, still breathing heavily.

"Who?" Ken asked as he shut the text book and gave his friend his full attention because he was sure Davis would demand it from him.

"I was in gym class and we were playing soccer and you know how into it I get," Davis rambled. "Well, this girl who is in my computers class who I'm pretty sure already thinks I'm an idiot was on the other team. And she…was running after me and I was trying to get to the goal you see." Ken had realized that when Davis talked, it was often one giant run on sentence. "Anyway, I elbowed her in the face, but it was on accident! I wouldn't purposely elbow someone in the face! Especially a girl! And I felt bad because she had to go to the nurse to get ice and then I didn't see her after and then when I walked out of the locker room; she was standing in the hallway giving me a death glare. And it freaked me out, so I ran all the way here. It took me a few minutes to realize that she wasn't running after me."

Ken mentally face-palmed at his friend. "You elbowed a girl in the face and you didn't apologize?" he asked. "That is the first thing you do in that situation, Davis. I swear-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Davis cowered away from the door, running over to his bed. "What if it's her? Shit, shit, shit," he started swearing continuously.

Ken rolled his eyes and climbed up from his bed to get the door.

"What are you doing?" Davis yelled as he opened the door.

But it wasn't Yolei, or one of their roommates like Ken had thought it would be.

It was Michael Washington, T.K's basketball teammate. "Is T.K here?" He asked.

"No, we haven't seen him in a few hours," Ken replied honestly.

Michael looked in the room past Ken at Davis who was on his bed, clutching his pillow. "Hey Motomiya, way to elbow that girl in the face. And you wonder why you're still a girlfriendless virgin."

"Hey!" Davis sent him as vicious of a glare as he could muster.

"What do you want, Michael?" Ken asked, firmly. He'd never particularly been fond of Michael. Whenever he and Davis told T.K how much of a jerk he was, T.K never really said much and merely shrugged just saying that he was an alright guy.

"Tell T.K that I need to talk to him. It's important. And give him these," Michael said, holding out something to Ken. It was a small box. And then he was gone.

Ken shut the door and exchanged a look with Davis, examining the box in his hand.

"What is that?" Davis asked him.

Ken looked baffled beyond belief, which is something Davis didn't see often. "It's a box of matches."

* * *

**A/N: Review? :D Comments? Questions? Love? HATE? Anything. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HELLO THERE! No, I am not dead! Fanfiction just seems to attract my attention randomly every few months! As well as Digimon does. I just started college and tonight I had no homework, so I was reading Digimon fanfiction and thought that I should probably update my own. This chapter isn't too lengthy, but I figured I owed an update regardless. I'm struggling with ideas, although I've got some things figured out, so hopefully I can keep this going! **

* * *

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Seven

**By Nerdxx3**

* * *

Davis knew Yolei was ignoring him. It was awkwardly silent in computer's class. The only sounds were the click-clacking of students typing on their keyboards. She was concentrated intently on her screen, sort of scowling. Davis knew that it was because of him. She had a light bruise on her face where he'd elbowed her the day before. He felt horrible about it, but he was also sort of scared of Yolei, which was odd to him. Girls normally didn't intimidate him.

He sat there uncomfortably until class ended and people were shuffling out the door. He stood up and shouldered his backpack, finally mustering up courage to say something. "Hey Yolei," he began.

She didn't really turn to look at him, just kept packing up her things.

"Yolei," he tried again. She had finished stuffing her supplies into her backpack and was moving towards the door quickly. He jogged after her. "Yolei! I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to hit you!" He followed her out the door, not sure if she was even going to acknowledge his presence or reply. When they were about a few paces down the hallway, she finally turned around abruptly, making Davis jump.

"I can't believe it took you that long to apologize!" She ranted, crossing her arms.

Davis almost lost it right there! He was mulling over apologizing to her the whole time she was ignoring him and when he'd first tried, she pretended he didn't exist! Ah, girls didn't make sense. Now that he went to school with them, it was as if he was forced to understand their odd nature. "It's a miracle you let me apologize! You were giving me the cold shoulder like you didn't want to hear anything I had to say!"

Yolei merely glared at him, turning around once more to walk down the hallway. She left Davis standing there, blinking in total confusion. Honestly, she didn't understand herself sometimes either.

She wasn't exactly an expert on guys. Not like Mimi would allow that, but was it so bad that even the idea of an idiotic boy like Davis talking to her, made her the least bit giddy? Even if he had injured her and she had a nasty bruise she had to showcase, it was an honest accident. She just couldn't bring herself to act that way though. She wouldn't put her emotions on display and she wouldn't let Davis know that it excited her that a boy had a reason to talk to her. She most certainly wouldn't let Mimi know.

* * *

Sora stared at the obnoxiously long problem in her chemistry text book until it made her brain ache and the words blurred together into one horrifying mess. She was the only one in the dorm room and trying to make the most of the peace and quiet by completing her homework. As much as she hated to admit it, Tai's proposition was still crossing her mind. She didn't want it to. She didn't want to think about having a spot on a soccer team, something she always dreamed of, but could never have. She'd made the right decision and she had to stick with that.

As soon as she began to work out the problem on paper, there was a loud knock on the door. Maybe Yolei forgot her key. She was notorious for doing so. She got up from her bed and threw open the door. But it wasn't Yolei who was standing there, or any other of her room mates for that matter. No, it was Tai Yagami with a stupid grin set upon his face.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to shut the door on him, but he firmly pushed it open and strode into her dorm room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly, Takenouchi?" Tai smirked at her, noticing she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"How did you find my dorm room?" She asked.

"You don't remember telling me you were my sister's roommate, do you?"

_Damnit, _Sora thought. She mentally kicked herself and then sighed, sitting back down on her bed as if to ignore Tai. She'd grabbed her textbook and stared at it, only pretending to actually be reading it. Although if she thought that would make him leave, she was dead wrong. He was nothing but persistent.

She knew he was looking at her from where he was leaning up against the wall. He was clearly amused with himself. "I know why you're here," she stated suddenly, although still made no move to look up at him. He was wearing his soccer uniform and she was aware of what time it was. Their practice started soon. "You better give up now. You can't persuade me to go to this practice. It's out of the question, so you're wasting your time."

"Am I?" Tai raised an eyebrow and crossed the room, tearing her textbook from her hands.

"Hey!" She scolded him as the book fell onto the floor.

"Now chemistry is where it belongs," he said matter-of-factly. "And if I can't persuade you, I'll make you go." There was a devilish grin on his face, one that was telling Sora to run, but she wasn't quick enough and Tai was fast. In one swift motion, he had her thrown over his shoulder. Most would believe that nobody would go to this length to get what they wanted, but Tai was a go-getter, in the most literal sense.

"Put me down, Yagami!" She pounded into his back, squirming in his grasp. She'd never felt so helpless and at the same time, she'd never felt so embarrassed. Emotions flooded her all at once, including frustration at the annoying brunette.

"You should really learn to calm down, Takenouchi. Although your hair is red, it doesn't mean you have to be hot-headed. It's not really an attractive quality," Tai said, satisfied at how his plan was going. He smiled to himself. Most would probably develop elaborate plans that involved trickery, but there was nothing like typical force. Besides, it was easier and in his opinion, a lot more fun.

Sora was still fuming when Tai reached for the doorknob. However, it twisted and opened from the other side before he could get to it. The door swung open revealing a honey haired girl carrying textbooks. "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't answer her question, but he did grin menacingly at her. "Sora will be back in a few hours." He carried her out the door and into the hallways of the dorms. Mimi's voice was heard all the way down the hallway, screaming after him, but it didn't faze him one bit. Besides, he kind of liked the scene it was making. Girls were standing in their doorways, watching as Tai carried Sora over his shoulder. He greeted a few of them, even taking the time to wink at a select few as he made his way out of the building. Oh yes, Tai liked causing a scene.

"Mimi is going to kill me," Sora groaned, still beating his back.

"You know, you're wearing yourself out. You might as well get up and save your energy for the field," Tai said, parading around campus with her over his shoulder. People sitting on benches reading glanced up to see the strange sight and many even did double takes. Nobody really saw it as threatening. People were smiling and shaking their heads, as if it was a playful gesture from a boyfriend or something. Sora knew it was anything but that.

"You're such an ass! I don't want to do this!" Was he trying to humiliate her? What was his deal anyway? What was he gaining out of this? It had to be a joke to him. He didn't actually want her on his team, did he?

The field came into view after what felt like eternity. The players, who had been doing warm up drills, froze in place as they saw Tai walk onto the field, carrying a feisty girl on his shoulder. "Sup guys?" Tai asked upon reaching all of them. He finally gave Sora her wish and let her down, but knowing she was going to bolt, gripped her arm tightly as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Sora's eyes locked on his own, fierce. There was a hint of fear somewhere in there that was barely able to be identified. "I hate you," she spat.

"You'll thank me for this, I promise," he whispered, before turning to address his confused teammates.

"Who is she?" One of them bluntly asked.

"This is Sora Takenouchi. She's trying out for the team," he declared.

Davis and Ken navigated their way to the front of the crowd of players. "Is Tai crazy?" Davis asked in a low voice to Ken, who shrugged in response.

"In many ways, yes."

"You brought a chick to try out?" Ryo called out.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Tai challenged, still holding Sora tightly. "Let's start with a scrimmage, why don't we?"

"Since when do you run practices, Yagami? The coach makes all of the calls. You think he wants a girl here any more than we do?"

"Get in the goal, Ryo. I'm calling the shots today. I'm the captain. Coach emailed me. He can't be here today. So today, I'm like the coach." He pointed at Davis. "Pick your team and you'll be skins."

"Everyone else, you're with me."

Ryo stomped away, angrily towards the girl and someone called out, "The girl's on your team, Tai!"

Tai smiled. "That was my plan." He briefly exchanged glances with Davis and Ken who seemed to be desperately trying to figure out what exactly he was up to. He liked to keep everyone guessing.

"You do realize I have no shoes, right?" Sora's voice came from beside him suddenly. She looked down at her socks.

"What, you don't think I have a spare pair of cleats?" He dug in his duffle bag to produce them. "Wrong, Takenouchi. You really don't know me at all."

Sora stared at the pair of cleats in his hand and took them as he handed them over to her. All around her, guys were tossing their shirts aside and lining up in their starting positions. Tai wasn't holding onto her anymore. Could she make a run for it? She could try. That is, if her feet didn't feel glued to the field. She always yearned to play this sport, to finally experience it with other people like she was never allowed to. Why would she give up this one chance even if it was forced upon her? Besides, she'd show them like she showed Tai when he challenged her. She wasn't just some chick. She was just as dedicated to the sport of soccer as any of them and just as passionate about it. She found herself not wanting to leave.

As she laced her cleats, she glanced over at Tai who had taken his place as center. "Hiero," he was saying, pointing to a black haired guy standing on the right of him. "Drop back on defense." Then he turned to Sora, a wicked smile playing upon his lips. "Sora, take his place."

She took a deep breath and jogged over, wondering how the hell she got herself into this situation in the first place. Then she realized that she didn't really get herself into the situation. This one all fell on Tai. It was all his damn fault. Screw him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tai shouting. "Go!"

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

T.K jogged back to his dorm room after another vigorous basketball practice. He always felt exhausted after the practices, but not only physically. He was exhausted from guilt. He was reminded of it every second Michael Washington looked at him. However, he tried to let everything about the incident that was plaguing him fade from his mind. He had a date with Kari tonight and that was something to look forward to.

When he reached his dorm, he showered quickly and changed into different clothes, not too dressy, but not too casual. And that was when he saw the box on his nightstand. That hadn't been there before, had it? Gingerly, he picked it up and opened it. Matches, although several were missing.

A tiny scrap of paper fell out from the inside. The edges were singed as if someone had lit them on fire out of pure amusement. Words were scrawled on it sloppily in ink. _Do you feel the heat? It's only a matter of time until you get burned._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are encouraged and loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo, I'm not starting over. At least I don't think so. I randomly got on ffn again recently and upon looking in my documents, I found I'd already started this chapter, so I decided to finish it off. It's not the longest, but I think an update was well over due and I wanted to give you guys something. I hope I can develop this story and I hope to revive it. It's not dead yet guys! Bear with me!**

* * *

**Complete & Utter Chaos**

Chapter Eight

**By Nerd xx3**

* * *

"You kicked ass today," Tai complimented as he and Sora made their way back to the dorms. Their team had won the scrimmage. "I know you left quite an impression on the team. Ryo even looked a little intimidated." He chuckled. He'd known he was right about her. She had the strive and the dedication to be on the team. "Once the coach sees you, you have a spot on the team for sure." He didn't really know why he'd become so adamant about getting her a place on the team. He didn't usually drag girls to practices to have them try out or even compliment them on their skills, even if they were as good as he was. He didn't think he was capable of that because he always had to be the best and he didn't like the idea of somebody being better than him, or even at his level. And Sora definitely made him feel as if he needed to work harder. Because out on the field, she showed no mercy. Her fiery personality came out when she had her eyes on the soccer ball. Tai was beginning to think she had that color of hair for a reason.

"Thanks," Sora managed, heaving a sigh. She could still feel the energy coursing through her veins. Soccer had always done that to her. It was an adrenaline rush paired with a feeling of accomplishment that lasted for hours after she played. She relished in it, looking up at the night sky. It had fallen dark over campus and now she had to get back to her dorm and hit the books. "You really think he'll consider me?" It hadn't taken too long to win over a lot of the team members, but the coach? Wouldn't he just look at her and tell her to leave because she was a girl?

"I am quite persuasive, you know," Tai said, turning to look over at her. Her hair was a mess and her clothes wrinkled and dirty, much like his own, but it didn't necessarily matter how gross you looked or felt when you got off the field because all that was on your mind was the thrill of the game and the want to get out there and do it all again. He could feel that shared feeling radiating between them. Perhaps they'd finally found some common ground.

"Persuasive as in you force people to do what you want like you forced me to play today?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's the word I'd use."

Tai shrugged. "I didn't force you to play. I forced you to be at the field. You could have walked off right then and there. I wouldn't have stopped you. But I knew how much you wanted to play and that once you got on the field, you wouldn't be able to say no," he explained with a grin. "I'm a lot smarter than I look, huh?"

Sora bit her lip, knowing what Tai said was dead on. "Well played, but I'm still not okay with the fact that you carried me halfway across the campus."

"You don't have to be okay with it. I got you to play and that's what matters."

She finally turned to meet his eyes. "Why does it matter? Why is it so important to you that I played? That I get a spot on this team?" The questions flew out of her mouth without warning. "If I recall correctly, you didn't seem to like me very much. You didn't seem to want a girl on your soccer team."

"If I recall correctly, I don't remember ever saying that I didn't like you," Tai shot back, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"You implied it. Or do you not remember tripping me so I didn't score that goal that first day I met you?" Sora narrowed her eyes at him, furiously. "You were an ass about losing to me. You couldn't let it happen." Normally she didn't call people out on their actions. It just seemed wrong and Sora would rather avoid the conflict. She blamed this sudden confrontation on the adrenaline soccer had given her.

She didn't know what she expected Tai to do. Maybe reply with some sort of snarky remark, or smirk and shake his head. But he didn't do either of these things. He'd merely slowed down his pace as the neared her dorm building. "That's because I'm competitive," he answered. "I don't give up on things I want. I'm persistent. And sometimes, that quality bites me in the ass by making me seem like an arrogant bastard."

She was shocked at his sudden confession. He spoke without boundaries, just letting the words fall as if it didn't matter to him. He was admitting how he was in a very serious matter. He didn't laugh or make a joke. Instead, he'd moved quickly to pin her lightly up against the brick wall of the building, his arms on either side of her.

"What is it exactly that you want me to say, Takenouchi?" He asked, staring at her for a reply. And when he didn't get one, he spoke again. "You're good. I've never seen a girl own the field like that. Ever. No girl has ever dared to try. It pissed me off when we played one on one that first time. It still kind of pisses me off." His voice became a little harsher for a second and he stopped as if to calm himself down. "But even I can't deny that I find it incredibly hot."

"What?" Sora wasn't really trying to speak, but she found that the confession was so odd that she had to voice her confusion out loud. She almost laughed at the idea, that he found her attractive because she was good at soccer. "I just wanted you to admit that I was as good as you were on the field."

"Well, there you go," Tai said, his eyes suddenly darting everywhere except Sora's face. He didn't want her to know that he was uncomfortable, that he hadn't exactly meant to divulge that last part to her. He cursed at himself, hoping his face wasn't flushed. He didn't get embarrassed!

"I don't understand you, Yagami," Sora said softly after a long moment of silence.

"I don't understand myself either," Tai agreed, finally able to concentrate on her face again. "But what the hell, I'm just going to go with it."

Before Sora had the opportunity to reply, he had moved his hands away from the wall as if to back off from her. Seconds later, his hands were back, but on her hips this time. And his lips were crushing against hers, moving her back against the wall once more.

* * *

T.K stared at himself in the mirror, fixing the collar of his shirt and then messing with his blonde hair. His date with Kari was soon and he would be walking over to her dorm room to pick her up. He had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, not just about the date, but about what Michael Washington was up to.

He didn't know why he'd kept the box of matches, why they were still sitting on his nightstand. The more that they sat there, the more it ate him alive. Part of him wanted to march right up to Michael and stand up to him, tell him to stop torturing him and that he didn't need to be on his damn basketball team, but the other half of him had a passion for the sport and didn't want to cause conflict.

He sighed, catching sight of someone in the mirror behind him. It was Davis. "Hey," he greeted the blonde, raising a hand in greeting. "What you all dressed up for?"

"A date," T.K replied nonchalantly, still mussing with his hair.

"Oh, Matt said something about that," Davis said, as if he'd forgotten. He stopped talking for a moment, just standing there behind T.K. It looked as if he was fighting the urge to say something.

T.K didn't know what, but it was definitely getting to him. "What's up, Davis?" he asked finally, turning away from the mirror to face his friend.

"Nothing," he said at first, waving it off and walking away from him and over to his bed where he flopped down, tossing a soccer ball into the air. T.K regarded him with a strange stare before the spiky haired male finally spoke. Well, more like blurted. "What's with the box of matches?"

T.K raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that Davis even knew about them. He searched for an answer as Davis continued on.

"Michael dropped them by yesterday when you weren't here. He gave them to Ken and I, saying we needed to give them to you. Why would you need a box of matches?" He caught the soccer ball in his hands and looked over at the blonde, expecting some sort of logical answer.

"I don't know why he gave them to me," T.K mumbled. "It's Michael. He doesn't make sense." It was a lame excuse, because he really did know why Michael had given them to him, but Davis didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know what T.K was involved in, that he was being threatened. It wasn't his problem to worry about. T.K would figure it out…eventually. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Besides, Davis wouldn't dwell on it too long. He'd probably forget about it by the next day and then T.K wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. At least, he hoped so.

"Oh," Davis said. "Just wondering. It seemed kind of weird."

Weird wasn't the word T.K would choose.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he said, moving towards the door. He didn't need to leave yet, but he needed to get out of the room and away from Davis before the guilt drove him mad. He didn't like lying to a friend, but he just felt so caught up in a web. He grabbed the matches off of his nightstand and tossed them into the garbage on his way out as if to emphasize to Davis that they meant nothing.

* * *

Matt was unwilling to accept the fact that Mimi had told him no. He needed her, needed her voice. It would complement his perfectly. What bothered him the most was that she was obviously lying about having other priorities. He could see it on her face when she'd rejected him. What sort of rumor had she heard about him? He didn't want to know what sort of crazy ones had been conjured up now. People had a history of doing that.

There was once a rumor spread around the academy that he and Tai had some sort of secret affair going on. While Tai had laughed at the idea and turned it into some sort of massive joke, putting his arm around him in public, Matt hadn't found it the least bit funny. He found it annoying and pathetic and was irritated that Tai would keep fueling the fire as if he'd started the rumor himself.

He just had to think of a way to make it so Mimi couldn't say no to him. He just didn't know how to go about doing that. Girls worked in complicated ways, he knew that much. Mimi seemed conflicted about something. And Matt was curious about what the real reason for her rejecting his offer was. He wasn't going to give up on it.

And that's how he'd ended up at the door to Mimi's dorm room with the white board hanging on it with the four girls' names written in loopy handwriting. He knew where the room was because Tai's sister was also roommates with her. Now he just had to persuade her. He knocked on the door and waited eagerly.

A girl with glasses opened it up and took a look at him, smiling brightly. There was a bruise on her cheek. He tried not to stare at it for the sake of being polite, figuring it must have been Kari's friend Yolei who he'd never met but only heard about a few times in conversation. "Is Mimi here by any chance?"

Yolei gaped at him as if the question was preposterous and he stood there, unsure of what to do or so next, as her reaction had been so unexpected. Was it weird for someone to come to the door for Mimi? She seemed like a sociable girl. "Yes," she finally answered and just as she did, the door was pushed open even further and a frustrated Mimi stood there with her arms across her chest.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at him. "I told you that I was busy. I don't have time for your…singing group or whatever."

The way she'd said it made it purposely sound as if she didn't care. Matt knew that was just her way of trying to make him leave. But he wouldn't fall for that.

Yolei looked between them both. "Mimi, who is this?"

"This is Matt," she said. "And he's leaving."

And then she promptly shut the door in his face, or at least tried to. He stuck his shoe into the doorway just in time. "Busy is code for something, isn't it? Girls are never too busy for anything. They can paint their nails, talk on the phone and somehow coherently watch a television show all at the same time. They can balance many things at once. You can't possibly be too busy to sing with me. You seem to like to sing, so what's the problem?"

Yolei looked uneasily at Matt, sending him some sort of look that seemed to heed a warning. For what, he didn't know and then she disappeared into the room leaving him with the fierce looking girl.

"I do like to sing. Which is why I'm in productions, which is also why I cannot help you," she ranted. "Stop trying to act like you can see into a girl's mind. It's not that easy you know." She wanted him to leave and now. His appearance at her dorm room was only another strike against him. If she'd seen him on campus she might have waved to him in a friendly way after what happened before when he'd asked her, but now there was no chance of that. He was too persistent. It reminded her of someone she didn't like to think about. "Goodbye Matt."

She proceeded to shut the door this time and saw Yolei looking at her from where she sat on her bed. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Nothing, but don't you think you're being a bit rude to him? He seems like a nice guy," Yolei offered, wondering why she'd even opened her mouth to speak. It wasn't possible to convince Mimi of anything when she already believed so strongly in something else.

"Lots of guys seem nice." That was her only reply and Yolei decided it was best to drop the conversation after that.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope to update soon. **


End file.
